INTERVIEW WITH COMMANDER FERAL AN UPDATE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Something I did for a contest. It's an updated version of an interview done by me with my favorite character.


**INTERVIEW WITH COMMANDER FERAL** (AN UPDATE)

_Author's Notes: This was done in response to a challenge on furryfanworks_. _I know I've done an interview with Feral before but decided to do a more updated version for this challenge._

FAN & WRITER (excited): Thank you for letting me interview you Commander.

COMMANDER FERAL (grimly): I'm not sure you'll be thanking me when we're done.

F&W (Confused): Why's that?

FERAL: Because I'm not happy with you.

F&W: (Just blinks in surprise)

FERAL: You are always writing me as angst ridden, suicidal, sick, tortured, and needing rescuing by that arrogant SWAT Kat........

F&W (Objecting): Ohh but no one will read a story that's just about your day to day existence without a little emotional turmoil added.

FERAL: Turmoil!!!! That's the least of what you do to me. Why do I have to have my gender screwed with??? I'm female in some of those stories, but the worst ones are when you make me an hermaphrodite and PREGNANT???

F&W (Blushing): Well...yeah....I know. But I adore you and think you make a great mom and fantastic mate......especially when you're in heat.

FERAL (Blushes): Uh......well....that's nice and all but it just does something with my head.

F&W (smirks): You mean you don't like all those studs I hook you up with?

FERAL (Now blushing even more): Uhm.....well....I do like a few of those even when they trick me into mating with them. (His embarrassment turns to a scowl of anger) Except for that damn SWAT Kat! Why must you humiliate me by making him my mate on countless occasions?

F&W (Snorting): It is the SWAT Kats show after all. I do have to use them once and awhile. Besides, T-Bone always treats you like precious porcelain. Gives you back rubs, feeds you, and gives you the hottest sex of all types when you want it. What more could you ask?

FERAL (does a slow burn): Yes he is a hot tom but I prefer to pick my own partners, thank you very much.

F&W: Well I have done that for you a few times. Remember the females I hooked you up with? Those were your choices. The last one you're not going to forget too soon. Wasn't she hot?

FERAL (remembering, a smirk on his face): Oh yeah, she was definitely something else and I wouldn't mind seeing Kyran again.

F&W (wheedling): And since Kats don't mind which sex they are with, how about Altair?

FERAL (licks his lips in memory)(he admitted): Yesss......now he was the most amazing Kat I've ever met. I'd like to hook up with him again.

F&W (triumphant): See there is some good out of what I write. Besides, if it weren't for me, there would still be little to nothing written about you. Before I began writing reams of stories about you, there were barely any to find. I got my inspiration from those few that did write about you. Some of those stories were really hot and had you in the dominate spot and.....

FERAL (jumps on that): That's what I mean! I'm a powerful Kat and very dominant. Why the heck do you make me submissive all the time?

F&W (blushes a little in embarrassment): Well, because I can't write like that and have no desire or skill to. I'll let those that can do that kind of writing and I'll do mine. I've gotten well known for my type of story which in turn, has given you a lot of air time.

FERAL (sulks a little): Yeah, I know but it bites.

F&W (annoyed): Well if it bothers you so much, I can go work on those projects I'm thinking about in other fandoms and leave you be.

FERAL (thinks about that a moment): No, I don't think I'd like being forgotten completely but could we compromise?

F&W (wary): Maybe.....what are you thinking?

FERAL: Could you write more stories where I make my own choices? I wouldn't mind another shot at Kyran and Altair.

F&W (thinks about it): Well.....I guess I can try. Those aren't the type I write much about. I'm not sure about Kyran but I was already planning one about Altair. That good enough for you?

FERAL (sighs): I guess it will have to be. It's more than I hoped to get. If you could, I would really like more of those little pieces you're doing with me and Sarena. Having wings is really cool even with the complications.

F&W (smiling): Yeah, I have to admit, I do like writing those too. They are sweet and everyone else that reads them enjoys your wings too. Well, I guess that's it for this interview. I think we'll close on that positive note.

FERAL: Yes, I think that's a good idea. I feel a bit better having had a chance to air my grievances.

F&W: Well good. Glad this has been a useful exercise. See you around Commander.

FERAL: Yeah, see you in the next story.


End file.
